


Дети смерти

by Jane D Ankh-Veos (CTL)



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I, Dark Souls II
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, Purple Prose
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 03:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTL/pseuds/Jane%20D%20Ankh-Veos
Summary: Создание фенито и мильфанито.





	Дети смерти

Может ли созидать жизнь тот, кто призван нести смерть?

Из пустоты — образ, из безмолвия — голос...  
Невозможно. Неестественно. Но прекрасно.

Дети Гвина — от плоти и крови его; царственные наследники.  
Дети Ведьмы — от разума её; верные ученицы.  
Его же будут — от души. Часть его, мечта его, извечное отчаянное желание небытия — быть.

Кто смел вдохновить его на такое, пусть даже случайно, пусть даже неосознанно? Только тот, чьего имени никто из них не помнил. Тот, кто знал, что жизнь и смерть друг без друга не могут. 

Однако пожертвовать даже малой долей души — немыслимо.  
Ведь это значит пожертвовать долей власти — сказал бы Гвин, отец света.  
Ведь это значит пожертвовать долей силы — сказала бы Ведьма, мать огня.  
А их — не делят. Либо ничем, либо всем.

Но повелитель мертвецов не стремится копить ни власть, ни силу, ни славу, ни знания, ни богатства. Пред лицом вечности всё — прах. Так к чему же ему это в тишине и мраке склепа, где он дремлет долгими веками, слушая её бессловесный шёпот? К чему, если разделить не с кем?

И истинно творить — не значит ли отдавать часть себя?

Вот они — мужчины и женщины, вот — статные юноши и прекрасные девы: не полом, ибо неведомы ему живородящая кровь и плотская страсть, но красотой облика и различием предназначения.

Вот они — стражи и хранители, вот — покровительницы и утешительницы: не живых, ибо скорби тех есть кому разделить, но мёртвых.

Вот они — создания его, вот — дети его.

И первый вздох их — вовсе не надрывный крик, с которым новорождённые входят в жестокую жизнь.  
Песня.


End file.
